Usuario:Flame Princess vs PB
thumb|que pasada de perfil! ¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PERFIL! 'Sobre mi:' HOLA! Que tal? Me llamo Elena,vivo en España y soy una gran fan de hora de aventuras (adventure time) y también me gusta mucho la música,sobre todo el Rock and Roll. Tengo muchas amigas y esas chorradillas ;) ME ENCANTA la princesa llama y no es que me ancente chicle...Creo que llama y finframe|soy yo!n hacen la mejor pareja de la serie (restando a jake y arcoiris). Marceline también es una de mis favoritas,es tan misteriosa... Tengo un gran genio y a veces sin darme cuenta se me va un poco la pinza! :P En fin,eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre mi, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! 'Mis gustos' Me gusta la música,en especial Queen,Pearl Jam,Guns n'roses,Bob 'thumb|134px'Marley,MUSE,Florence+the machine,My chemical romance,M clan y los Beatles. Hora de aventuras es todo mi mundo,lo sigo en español,inglés y hasta en latino.Mi personaje favorito es Marceline (porque es misteriosa). También me gusta Modern Family y Como conocí a vuestra madre. Me ncanta el mundo del cine,siempre he querido ser actriz y mi pelicula favorita es El Caballero Oscuro (Batman), aunque soy super-fan de Star Wars,la princesa Amidala (Natalie Portman) es guapísima, y Han Solo es graciosísimo, como los Ewoks, son TAN cucos. Soy algo tiquismiquis y tengo algo de genio,por no mencionar la vez que me dio una ravieta y le pellizque en el cuello a el niño que me la provocó (me hizo el corte de manga) y le dejé dos marcas en el cuello como las de Marceline. jias! 'Mis personajes favoritos.' 1-Marceline 2-Princesa Llama 3-Rey hielothumb 4-Finn 5-Jake 6-BMO 7-Flambo 8-El Litch 9-Princesa Embrión thumb 'Los personajes que menos me gustan' 1-Princesa Chicle 2-Brad 'Mis favoritos (en HDA)' personje favorito:Marceline cancion favorita: I remember you episodio favorito: Burning low pareja favorita: Finn+Flame Princess / Jake+Lady Raincorn tierra favorita: Prados Verdes 'Mis favoritos (fuera de HDA)' serie favorita: HDA 2ª serie favorita: The Walking Dead Película favorita: El caballero oscuro 2ª película favorita: Star Wars el retorno del Jedi canción favorita: Girl with one eye (Floence+the Machine) lugar favorito: Londresthumb color favorito: morado o verde grupo favorito: Quenn o Perl Jam cantante favorito/mi ídolo: Freddie Mercury instrumento favorito: guitarra (aúnque lo que se tocar es el ukelele y la bateria) 'Amig@s de wiki' ·Fionna21 ·Marceline the beauty vampire ·Pen Finn ·Pokemon destinos rivales (n-c) ' Hambo e Marceline.jpg Marceline and ice king.jpg Marceline676740090879gj.jpg Marceline 1213512858u2.jpg 82px-66,230,0,163-292px-Simon y Marceline.png Chicle Llama y Marceline-02.jpg Tumblr ls7t7ePFJ11qhjcclo1 400.jpg Zmini pf.png Finn y pf 1.jpg Pf.png FinnxPF.jpg PF Pregnant and DP Jealous.PNG Fmpf.png Finn X PF.PNG Mini DP vs PF.png La mini DP vs PF1.png La mini DP vs PF12.png PF...jpg Tumblr mdwxpfEQkB1qcz28go1 500.gif Fionna-humana.jpg Fionna golpeando a Marshall.PNG Hora de aventura con fionna y cake.png Hora de aventura con fionna y cake y DMC Devil May Cry.jpg Cofionna y fosforito by lvalery-d5d7lkh-1-.jpg Memes emoticones.PNG Sin título emoticones.png Fuego 22.png Lucha.png 1 millon de aventureros.png Red Shirt Lady, Finn and Jake.jpg Beemo Shirt.jpg Adventure time Finn & Jake Shirts.jpg Rmd 27.jpg Tumblr m9p7x7gQtp1qjqcnpo1 500.jpg 545896 327469204015572 1450669268 n.jpg Chicas de ooo y aaa.png Hora de aventura chicas.png CHICAS HORA DE AVENTURA.png 3873 335867693187387 196973694 n.jpg 425704 405318869541408 117843075 n.jpg Finn hora de aventura x soous thumb.gif Pearl Jam 4.jpg ' ·Lau12taro ·Marceline Marcy thumb ·Finn =D ·Marceline 29 ·Flambo0816 ·Jessicala2012 ·Princesa sueños ·Marcela Flame ·Princesa Chicle vs Princesa Llama (mejor amiga) ·Princesaflamaymarcybff (hermanita pequeña) ·DJ John ·Amy Flama ·Fionna127 'Fotos :)' thumb|left|Marcythumb|156pxthumb|que mona!thumb|left|352px <-Marceline thumb flame princess -> Multy Finn GRACIAS A TODOS POR VER MI PERFIL!thumb|Gunter os dice adios! Sois todos muy amables y espero contactar con vosotros mas veces! ¡¡¡ADIÓS!!!